Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that merges a plurality of image data, an image processing method that merges a plurality of image data, an image processing system including the information processing apparatus and storage medium of a program for executing the image processing method.
Background Art
When an application or operating system (OS) divides or splits an original image data having a greater data size into a plurality of sub-image data, the plurality of sub-image data is compared line by line or row by row to determine whether the plurality of sub-image data have an overlapping portion, and then reconfigures the original image data by merging the plurality of sub-image data.
However, since the image size of the original image data (i.e., data before dividing) is not known, one storage-use region secured in a memory may not be sufficient to merge the plurality of the sub-image data, and thereby another storage-use region is required to be secured in the memory instead of the one storage-use region, which means two storage-use regions are required to set in the memory, and thereby the efficiency of memory resource use becomes lower.